


an abundance of pizza

by spookymadej



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Drunk!, Fun!, M/M, Parties!, Shane Madej Is So Whipped, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, first kisses!, helen and ryan are bffs, nothing but respect for my ladies, pizza!, pizzaboy!ryan, ryan bergara - Freeform, sara and shane are bffs, sara teases him, shane orders so much pizza, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookymadej/pseuds/spookymadej
Summary: shane keeps ordering pizza so he can see the cute pizza boy again.he doesn't even like pizza that much





	an abundance of pizza

“The delivery person is going to think you’re crazy,” Sara teases, watching as Shane orders the three large meat-lovers pizzas. 

“It’s a good thing that I don’t care,” he responded, clicking the ‘place order’ button. “Besides, now you have some to take home and I have my breakfast, lunch, and dinner for tomorrow.” 

Sara scoffed, rolling her eyes at her best friend. “Let’s just put the movie in, it’s gonna take them awhile to make three giant pizzas, anyways.” 

The two friends snuggled up on the couch as ‘The Conjuring’ began to play in front of them. Though extremely spooky, Sara and Shane were both skeptics themselves, so they laughed it off. 

30 minutes later, the doorbell rang and Shane sprung up, excited to finally eat his goddamned pizza. When he swung open the door, he was met with the most intriguing and beautiful eyes he had ever seen. 

And his arms, oh god his arms, were so strong. 

“Sir?” The man in front of Shane asked, trying to get his attention. 

“Oh uh, hi. Yeah uh, one moment,” Shane reached inside of his pocket, beginning to fish out his wallet. 

“You paid online,” the man started, but was cut off by Shane. 

“Tip,” he smiled, looking up and the man, whose name tag said Ryan, and pulled out a $10 bill. 

Ryan gracefully took the money, handing Shane the pizza. “You having a party? That’s a lot of pizza for just a dude and his girlfriend.”

Shane felt his cheeks heat up, looking back at Sara, who was grinning like an idiot, then back at Ryan. “Uhhh, yeah...yeah we’re setting up for a party, but um… she’s just my friend, not- no I don’t-we’re not dating,” Shane stammered out, wanting to slam his face in the wall for acting like an idiot. 

Ryan laughed, though. “Party at 10pm, I like it.”

“Haha, yeah…” Shane trailed off, “Feel free to stop by later for the party.” Shane wanted to die, right then and there. He didn’t know what he was thinking and he really, really hated himself. 

Sara was having a coughing fit in the background, so that wasn’t helping either. 

“Thanks for the invite, man, but my shift is up at 2AM. Maybe next time you have a party, I’ll stop by,” Ryan winked, sending shivers--the good kind-- down Shane’s spine. 

“I’ll make sure I order three large meat-lovers pizzas next time, too,” Shane winked back. “Have a good night, man.” 

Ryan smiled, “you too.” 

And with that, Shane closed the door and Sara immediately erupted into laughter. 

“You...invited him… to a fucking FAKE party…” Sara laughed, taking moments to breath after every few words. 

“I...he was so attractive, Sara,” Shane whined, his back against the door and the pizzas in hand. “I panicked!”

“It’s a good thing that I don’t care,” Sara teased, mocking Shane from only moments before they ordered the pizza. 

“Shut up, Sara.”

___

Later that night, Ryan filled the ears of his best friend and co-worker, Helen, with the story of the Three Large Meat-Lover’s Pizza man. 

Helen just smiled, cause she knew Ryan was on the road to having a crush. 

___

It was a week later and Shane wanted nothing more than to see Ryan again. So, he ordered a pizza. This time, just a small pepperoni pizza, nothing too extravagant. 

And to his pleasant surprise, 20 minutes later a smiling Ryan was at the door. Pizza in hand.

“You know, I’m still waiting on that party invite, I was being serious.” Ryan smiled, holding the Pizza as Shane signed the receipt. 

“Oh? Will you deliver the pizzas?” 

“I’ll make it my last delivery for the night, that way I can stay to par-tay,” Ryan said, causing Shane to giggle in response. 

“Well how about this, Ryan. I’ll give you my number, and you text me your schedule. Then we can work out a date that’s good to have this party.” 

“That sounds like a plan,” Ryan giggled, his face red. Shane grabbed his arm, taking the pen he used to sign the receipt, and wrote his number on the shorter mans arm.

“Don’t be a stranger,” Shane winked. 

__

Shane never received a text from Ryan. He pretended like it didn’t bother him. 

So when Brent was over and suggested he and Shane order pizza, Shane was happy to agree. 

However, his satisfaction wasn’t filled when he opened the door to a stranger. He hated to admit it, but he missed Ryan. 

__

One, two, three weeks went by and Sara was over. Though Shane didn’t want to, she convinced him to order pizza because, god she hated seeing him mumble and mope around because of a boy he talked to twice. 

So they did, and thankfully, Ryan was standing in front of the door, with a big smile on his face. 

“Long time no see,” Shane stated, as if he wasn’t upset from not hearing from him. 

“Hey! Listen, I meant to text you but I had a busy night and the rain washed away your number and-” 

Shane stopped him, taking the Pizza from his hands and laughing softly. “It’s okay. Here,” he set the Pizza down and passed Ryan his phone. “Type in your number.”

And he did, then Shane immediately sent a text to him. There, now they both had each others numbers. 

“Now we can actually have that party,” Shane smiled, handing a tip to Ryan. 

They smiled one last time before Ryan went to deliver more Pizzas. 

And boy did Sara make fun of Shane. 

__

That night, Ryan and Shane were texting non-stop.

To: that cute pizza boy  
When does your shift end this saturday? 

From: that cute pizza boy  
9, thankfully. Why? Party night?

To: that cute pizza boy  
Hell yeah it is! You’re going to come, right? Please say you’re gonna come to the party. 

From: that cute pizza boy  
Hell yeah i am, i’ve been looking forward to this party for weeks now.

To: that cute pizza boy  
Why’s that?

From: that cute pizza boy  
Because i get to hang out with you

__

It was 8:30PM on Saturday night. Shane managed to get a whole bunch of his friend to come to his impromptu party on such short notice. And god, thankfully, they all invited some of their friends too. 

It looked like a real, planned out party, that totally wasn’t planned in two days. 

So when the doorbell rang at 9o’clock, Shane’s heart started to speed up. Ryan was here, the whole fucking reason for this party, is finally here. 

And this time, this time when Shane opened the door to Ryan, he grabbed the pizza and hugged Ryan. 

And Ryan hugged him back.

The party could finally start. 

__

Drink after drink after drink, and the two were finally alone. They were hanging out in Shane’s office, the only room not occupied by another person.

“You know…” Shane slurred, leaning his head on Ryan’s shoulder. “I was really upset when you didn’t text me,”

“I felt so bad,” Ryan slurred back. “You’re really...you’re really cute.” 

Shane just smiled, a great big grin shining on his face. “You’re cute too, can I tell you a secret?”

“Mmhmm”

“I don’t like pizza that much,”

“Then why do you order it all the time?”

“To see you, silly,”

It seemed as if Ryan just solved an unsolved murder as he put the pieces together. He looked down at Shane, and Shane up at Ryan. 

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Ryan whispered, looking at Shane’s lips.

“We’re drunk,” Shane whispered back, “I want to kiss you too, but we should wait til we’re sober.” 

Ryan agreed, and moments later they fell asleep, leaning on each other. 

__

Shane doesn’t remember much from the night before, but he does know they he and Ryan did not fall asleep in his bed. If anything, he remembered falling asleep on the floor.

But he wasn’t complaining, no. Because now he was laying in his bed, Ryan next to him, and he couldn’t be happier. He slowly got up, going to retrieve some aspirin and water for the two of them, only to be pulled down by Ryan. 

“Excuse me, sir, you promised me a kiss when we aren’t drunk. I may be hung over, but I’m no longer drunk.”

Shane giggled, moving closer to Ryan. 

“Fuck, you’re so cute,” and finally, finally, their lips connected.


End file.
